1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light module; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light module for enhancing the connection between the printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pursuit of short, small, light, and thin electronic devices, the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices are gradually replaced with flat panel display devices, which are characterized in small volume, low power consumption, etc. Consequently, the flat panel display devices have become the mainstream product in the display market.
There are various types of flat panel display devices, wherein liquid crystal display devices using the liquid crystal display technology are the most popular type and widely used in many aspects, such as the computer display device and the liquid crystal television. Because the liquid crystal display device is not a self-luminous type display device, a backlight unit is required to provide light for display. In recent years, as the environmental consciousness and other techniques are concerned, the light-emitting components used in the backlight unit have turned to the light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs are usually disposed on the printed circuit board to form a LED light bar in the backlight unit. The LED light bar is usually connected to an external circuit through a flexible circuit to control the activation of the backlight unit.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional backlight module used in the LCD device. The backlight module includes a light module 60 composed of a LED light bar and a flexible circuit, a lamp housing 70 for accommodating the LED light bar, a group of optical films 80, and a base frame 40. As shown in FIG. 1B, the light module includes a first printed circuit board 10, a second printed circuit board 20, a light source 30, and a tape 50, wherein the light source 30 is disposed on and electrically connected to the first printed circuit board 10. The flexible second printed circuit board 20 is also electrically connected to the first printed circuit board 10, so that an external circuit may transmit a control signal to the light source 30 of the first printed circuit board 30 to control the activation of the light source 30. As shown in FIG. 1B, in addition to the electrical connection between the first printed circuit board 10 and the second printed circuit board 20, the tape 50 is configured to enhance the tensile force of the second printed circuit board 20 and the fixation between the two printed circuit boards.
However, the process of attaching the tape 50 is time-consuming and by attaching or detaching the tape 50 during assembly and rework, the circuits at the junction between the first printed circuit board 10 and the second printed circuit board 20 are susceptible to damage or even broken.